1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of wells, such as oil wells, and, more particularly, wells which have a string of tubing and are pumped by sucker rod pumps installed in the tubing.
Still more particularly, it concerns wells which produce water, which carries chemicals, which precipitate out in the pores and on the face of the producing formation. This precipitate material must be removed by frequent treatment with various chemicals, including acids, etc. as well known in the art.
The problem is to place the selected volume of treating liquid in the bottom of the well without disturbing the tubing, rods, and other equipment in the well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present method of positioning the quantity of treating liquid on the bottom of the well involves, at the least, removing the sucker rods, pump plunger, and standing valve, and pumping the treating liquid into the top of the tubing. At the most, it involves also removing the tubing, and positioning the treating liquid into the bottom of the casing by high pressure pumping equipment. While the latter is the best available method, it is very expensive and time consuming, and cannot be afforded on wells with low production, particularly when such wells require frequent treating. This often leads to the early abandonment of the well, and the loss of all potential future production.
The first method, being the least costly method, is the method most often used, but it still costs a very significant amount for certain types of wells, and also represents a loss of production during the time that the well is shut down, etc.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for accomplishing this treatment process in a more efficient and for less costly manner with substantially no down time of the well.